A Brand New World
by Pizzapig
Summary: AU, Castiel has woken up in the future where angel's have evolved out of the general population, a few swear words, Destiel
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Milton, calm down you're going to injure your self"

"No! where am I? Why is everything so dark? Who are you people? Why do you look so strange? Where are your wings?"

"Calm down Mr. Milton, everything will be explained presently"

"No" Castiel practically shouted, getting more frustrated and scared by the minute. "You tell me what's going on right now. Where I am, and who you people are."

"Okay Mr Milton, sit down. This may come as a shock to you, but you have been ciagenetically frozen for more than 10,000 years."

"What!" Castiel exclaimed "how is that even possible?"

**_a/n I know short, but leave reviews anyway_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Please read and review. I don't know how regular these updates will be as it is not the main story I am currantly foccusing on, but I will try to update as much as possible.**

Last thing Castiel remembered was signing up for an experimental study that promised to pay "big bucks". Castiel was out of work, and practically living on the streets. So it had seemed like a brilliant opportunity to get some easy money. They gave him with papers to sign and grabbing them he automatically did, like most of the people there too strung out to be bothered to read it (because who had the time and concentration to do that). But Castiel now regretted not reading what he signed; or properly listening to the debriefing. Now consequently he was surrounded by wingless freaks, poking and prodding him like a lab rat.

"Hands off" growled Castiel menacingly; fed up of these scientists poking and prodding him, writing down secret notes on their clipboards, that they didn't allow him to see. Castiel was getting angsty. It was too white! Too clean! Too medical! It was bringing up bad memories and making him feel claustrophobic.

"Thats it!" said Castiel rising up off the cold metal gurney "I'm outa here. I'm not your lab rat to prod and poke as you please" Castiel got up and walked over to the reinforced metal door, the scientists watching him walk across the white plastic floor. Until finally one of them broke the watchful silence as Castiel reached for the metal door handle.

"We cant allow you to do that Mr Milton"

"What do you mean?" said Castiel, an warning edge to his tone that told everyone not mess with him, he was dangerous and had it up to here with them.

"You are property of this institute, and we cannot allow you to leave"

That was it! Castiel was leaving now. He reached for the door and pulled, it didn't budge. He tried again, it appeared to be locked. Panic started to really set in now.

"Why is the door locked?" Asked Castiel afraid, but not yet showing it, never one to show fear in the face of the enemy.

"As we said Mr Milton, you are property of the institute, and we cannot allow you to leave"

"You let me go now!" Commanded Castiel a look of pure malice on his face, getting ready to strike out.

"Security! Security!" One of the scientist uttered into a small round device, glowing blue. It was pure silver, except for the blue light glowing out of a small section that the scientist was talking into"Yes, Subject 3A has become distressed. Send in four of your best men with some Propofol. Yes violent nature has been noted down"

This of course was whispered softly; So Castiel only caught a few words, but it was enough for Castiel to figure out that something wicked was going to happen soon. He readied him self, drawing on all his army training and self defence courses he had received during the time in his life he couldn't ever bring himself to think about.

Castiel backed him self against the wall, raising his limbs in the correct defensive stance as four men ran in, completely in white like the scientists.

"Seriously, did these people have something against colour" thought Castiel, looking down on his own blue jeans, green jacket and discoloured T-shirt, the only colour in the room.

The men didn't even hesitate, they formed professional practiced configurations trapping Castiel against the wall. Subduing him in vice like grasps, but not before Castiel could land a few good blows himself. But he was still weak from being frozen for so long, so they easily subdued him, inserting the drug into his blood stream he blacked out. Wings dropping down onto the plastic lionel flooring and his head lolling As the drug took effect some of Castiel's feathers fell out, the scientist noted this down. As Castiel was almost pulled under by the drug, he had a sudden allergic reaction and started frothing at the mouth, convulsing violently. Red sirens and lights sounded though the institute, and medical doctors came running, strapping Castiel down to another softer gurney. Still frothing and convulsing, they wheeled him off; injecting him with medicine to reverse the effects of the life-threatening Anastasia.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel woke up in a room by himself, he tried getting up but he was strapped to the bed "Friggen Fantastic," Castiel thought "Can things get any worse?"

Though with limited movement Castiel could still turn his head. He looked around taking in his surroundings, it was just a room nothing special, bleak as the rest of the institute. Castiel couldn't see any security cameras, but in this weird place any thing could be a security camera. Castiel eyed the roof suspiciously, "I know your watching me you fuckers!" Castiel yelled at the roof. He waited a beat and when nothing happened, he squirmed in the straps trying to move his wings, but the were constricted behind his back the straps to tight to move his wings even an inch.

"Hhhgggh" Castiel grunted, his wings were cramped and hurting, he tried pulling at the straps at his wrists but they just got tighter the more he strained his muscles, "This escape plan was not going very well at all" Castiel thought hopelessly despairing

"Your just going to leave me here then?" Castiel yelled again at the roof, his muscles still hurting and straining at the leather straps.

"God, this was worse than trudging through the pissing rain for four days straight" Castiel

Internally mused


	4. Chapter 4

It was a while now before anyone came to check on him. Castiel started to think they forgot him, left him to rot in this hell hole of a room, with it dank musty smell, and dim lighting.

"Um... Hello?" A voice sounded from the door unsure, Castiel couldn't make the person out, as he couldn't move his head to see the door, but judging from the gravelly tone Castiel assumed it was a male.

"What do you want?" Castiel commanded "You back to run some more tests? or better yet you going to clip my wings so I cant escape?"

The man sounded unsure, hovering by the door; Deciding whether to come in or not. After a while of indecision the male finally decided, taking the plunge; He walked in the room silently closing the door behind with a soft click.

"Are you thirsty?" The voice inquired "I was sent here to give you some water"

"No I'm not" Castiel barked annoyed "But you know what i'd really like? Is someone to release me from this fucking straps!" Sweared Castiel, straining at the straps till they got too tight; and he had to stop.

The male appeared nervous. Moving from side to side, the water slushing, in what castiel assumed was a jug.

"All right then" The voice decided, moving closer to the bed inspecting the straps.

"All right then?" Castiel questioned; Wondering what the male was doing, and if this was an elaborate ruse to win his trust.

"Im going to loosen these straps. But you better not attack me" said the voice half frightened, half jokingly.

The male started loosening the straps, taking them completely off of Castiels' raw wrists and ankles, and then moving onto the four that held down Castiels' body to the bed constricting his wings. Castiel sat up on the bed rubbing his wrists and ankles to get the blood flowing once again.

"When Castiel had got some semblance of feeling back into his limbs, he stretch out his aching wings; The male gasped. Castiel looked up for the first time, and caught some brilliant green eyes in his gaze. Openly staring at each other, Castiel realised, he was the handsomest man he had ever seen. Castiels' mouth was agape in awe, he quickly closed it, not one to look the fool. But the other man was still looking at his wings, not at horror and disgust as Castiel would have thought; Not even frightened; but the male looked at them in awe and wonderment. Castiel got a bit self conscience and moved his wings, in embarrassment and pride. Which brought the man out of his state of revere

"Your wings are amazing" complemented the stranger

"Thanks" said Castiel rubbing the back of his neck, not sure what else to say to that. As he wasn't used to getting complemented on his wings, even in his own time, he's wings were considered disgraceful and something to be ashamed of compared to the other angels wings.

"I'm Dean by the way"the stranger said, putting out his hand as a sign of respect and friendship.

"Castiel" said Castiel taking his hand, smiling.

"Dean. Why are you here? and helping me?" asked Castiel confused as why this stranger was being so nice to him, an unusual occurrence in Castiel's life.

"We drew straws, but surprisingly I didn't get the short one" said Dean being blatant "but no one else had the balls to go in your room. So I said fuck it, the guy must be dying in there by now. So I manned up and got the job"

"No, I mean" said Castiel baffled with this man "Why are you being nice? Why did you take off the straps? and are being so... friendly? When people are acting nice they usually have exterior motivations"

"I just don't like to see people hurting, thats all"

"Don't I freak you out? Or frighten you" said Castiel searching Deans' face questioningly, everything relying on Deans' reaction to the questions.

"Should you?" Said Dean no nonsensely

"Everyone else is freaked out, its just weird you aren't" puzzled Castiel

Dean laughed "Trust me, I've seen a lot more freakier things than you, mister. You don't even make the top ten, in fact you're more fascinating than freaky"

Castiel decided there and then he liked Dean, he was new, different. He was handsome, had deep green eyes, that sparkled when he laughed. As well as faint smattering of freckles on his face. but more than physical beauty that made Castiel so enthralled with Dean,It was him, he seemed like a generally caring person. Something Castiel hadn't really experienced in his life before now, and he admitted to him self that was one of the reasons he was extremely attracted to the guy.

"Well Dean, how about helping a guy out and opening the door?" tested Castiel, figuring out how far this guys caring nature stretched.

"DEAN WINCHESTER!" A voice suddenly called, startling both the men, and making them realise how close Dean was standing near Castiel, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Sorry man, I have to go, enjoy the water" said Dean, placing the water down on the table by the bed and rushing out the room.

Castiel slowly got up unsteady, following a few minutes after and trying the door

"Yep, he dead bolted it behind him" Castiel thought "just his luck"

Musing Castiel realised he could hear voices coming from behind the door. So he placed his ear against the cold metal listening in.

"Dean Winchester! What were you doing in there?" A female voice scolded.

" Just taking the new subject some water, thats all"

"How many times do I have to tell you! Don't ever to go in the subjects room! or do I have to remind you of the last time you interfered with one of our subjects"

"I was just helping, he was half dead in there"

"Dean Winchester, the only reason you are here is on the good word of your uncle Bobby, and the moment you betray it, I will not hesitate to throw you both out of here, your brother as well"

"No disrespect mam'm, but I don't think you have the authority to do that"

"No?" Said the female, in what could only be described as a condescending manner "But do I need to remind you who my husband is, and how many strikes you have against your name"

Dean paled, how could he be so stupid, of course! the one person who caught him, would be married to a member of the board.

"Wont happen again" said Dean clenching his teeth, to stop him saying what he really thought "How could they treat someone like that and get away with it? If Sam and Bobby weren't so adamant about working here, he would have quit his internship and left a long time ago and left.

"Very good" said the female pleased, walking off. Her high heels clicking on the plastic lineol

"Fucking Bitch!" Exclaimed Dean angrily,when the woman had cleared off, slamming his fist on the wall.

Suddenly over come with a bout of fatigue Castiel stepped away from the door and dragged him self to the bed, falling immediately asleep. The first time in days.

##~##

"Dean, what have you done now?" Asked Sam, Taking his brothers bruised fist in his hand and turning it over, checking for broken bones. Fortunately it was just minor bruising, and a few skinned fingers

"Its fine" said Dean taking his hand away from Sams' scrutiny

"It doesn't look fine"said Sam in a reasonable tone "here, let me apply some salve to it" Walking over to the bench in the corner and taking some salve; and a bandage, gently but firmly grabbing Deans' hand and wrapping it up. After a while of understanding silence from Sam, whilst he was wrapping his hand up, Dean gave in.

"You know what they've got in room 22552b now" said Dean, fuming.

"No, what?" sighed Sam used to Deans' revolutionary thinking by now.

"They've got a fucking angel"

"Really?" said Sam excited. He read about them, but the book said they had all died off a long time ago.

"Yes" said Dean "An angel. How dare they?, He hasn't even done anything wrong and they've imprisoned like a common criminal, but that isn't even the worst part.

Sam sighed "go on"

"They had him strapped down for days, drugged up to its eyeballs, without water or anything. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it my self but he was half dead, barely able to stand, and extremely emaciated."

"Dean, we've talked about, this its necessary for science"

"Science! Screw science! science, can go royally fuck it self!"

"Dean lower your tone someone will hear you"

" I don't care sam! I've sat ideally by for too long now. Too long, have I kept my mouth shut. Whilst they've performed these "experiments" enough! is enough! its time to take a stand"

Sam sighed "one of these days Dean was going to get in real trouble, and uncle bobby wouldn't be able to get him out of it. But like always Sam went on with what his brother wanted, never one to sell his own family out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n just some brother bonding aka No Castiel, short chapter. You may notice a teeny bit personality differences, due to the fact that they hadn't been raised in the life, but rather... Well i'll get to that later.**

"Sammy ,calm down, no ones here"

"I told you not to call me Sammy" said Sam, more out of habit than anything. looking around the hallway whilst Dean was still fiddling around with the lock trying to get it open with the homemade lock-pick.

"Hurry up Dean" urged Sam " I think I hear someone coming", Dean paused for a moment concentrating, yes indeed, there was the faint and distinct sound of high heels clicking in the lineal

"What the hell! No ones supposed to be up at this hour, its the middle of the friggen night for christ sake"

"I know "said Sam "That's the reason we're out here at this ungodly hour. So please hurry

up, and stop muttering to yourself like a crazed cat lady" sassed Sam

"Alright, alright" murmured Dean, returning to his task. The sound of approaching footsteps growing ever louder.

"Hurry up!" whispered Sam urgently.

"Im trying" whispered Dean back

"Try harder"

"You try doing this then, and we'll see how fast you can go" that shut sam up and he just glowered in silence, which soon changed back to a look of worry, as the high heels could be heard turning the 2nd corner away from the hallway they where located ,in. Sam was clenching his teeth in order not to urge Dean on again.

It seemed all hope was lost, that they would be caught, as the ominous clicking sped up and grew louder, but then something gave and from their crouching position (which they were leaning heavily against the door) they fell forward sprawling across the entry way to Castiel room or better labeled prison cell.

But the click was still getting rapidly louder and closer, so they quickly collected them self, closing the door, both of them leaning heavily against the back of the door, silently listening. The click of the heels stopped outside the door. Dean and Sam started sweating, the coldness of the door stinging against there skin, and their heads hurting from pressing so hard against the door.A moment passed, nothing happened, Sam forgot himself for a moment and started to speak out in joy. Dean put his hand across his mouth giving him a scared look that said how could you be so stupid. As Dean was still staring panically at Sam, the owner of the high heels turned the handle, the resounding sound of a door handle turning, spelling out a sound of doom. It appeared it was all over the door was about to open. They would be discovered in a subjects room in the middle of the night, resulting i. Dean getting his third strike and being disposed of. Dean and Sam were preparing them self for the worst making there last prayers and saying their silent goodbyes with their eyes, but they were saved, a male voice started calling down the lonely midnight corridors.

"Judy, there you are. I've been meaning to talk to you about the tessled-shock-hound project"

"What now Craig" replied Judy, it appeared that Craig annoyed Judy to no end, but she was forced to endure him, working with him daily and what not.

"Just give me a moment" said Craig, who was the opposite and appeared to be harbouring a massive crush on Judy.

"Fine. You get one moment and not any longer, my office is this way" the click of the hills faded off into the distance until they could no longer be heard anymore.

Sam and Dean let out the breath they had been holding simultaneously, and Dean removed his hand from Sam's mouth.

"Ew gross, Sam" said deanDean, wiping his slobber covered hand on his jeans, sam just grinned humorously his eyes sparkling with the joke he had pulled on his brother.

"Really Sam" said Dean "Now of all times, you choose to start this"

Sam just shrugged,

Dean filing Sam's inmatture actions away for later,so he would remember to prank Sam back, but now they had more important things to do, such as freeing an angel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N a very long one, I think the longest chaper i have ever written but it just something I cant break into parts, please review because this took me hours to complete and i love reviews**

Dean got up off the floor and walked over to the angel, Castiel's bed. He was unconscious and looking worse then the last time he had laid eyes on him. It appeared they had been subjecting him to nasty experiments, and it showed all across his body.

Dean looked around to see were Sam was and if he was going to help. He was still standing by the door, stock still as can be.

"Sam, you okay?" No response

"Sam"

"Sam!"

Dean walked up to Sam and slapped him hard across his face.

"Ow, what was that for?" Said Sam rubbing his cheek

"Get your head in the game. We got a angel to rescue. We don't need you freaking out"

"Its just. Look at him. Nothing but skin and bones, and all those scars and wounds. I never knew, they've been torturing him, and I didn't even know what was going on under my own nose"

"No one blames you Sam. You didn't do it. You work in the labs."

"I should have known Dean. This is one instance,but how many more creatures have they been torturing in the name of science. It's wrong and we have to do something"

"Okay then. Lets start with moving Castiel to somewhere safe"

"The angels name is Castiel?"

"Yeah. Why?" said Dean starting to lift Castiel

"Nothing, just an unusual name thats all"

"Get on the other side here" said Dean indicating "he's really heavy"

Sam walked around the other side of Castiel, grabbing him under his arm's. Dean was right Castiel was really heavy and Sam couldn't properly hold onto him without getting some of Castiel's frayed feathers in his face. Castiel smelt really bad, and his wings were both ticklish and itchy at the same time. Overall it was a difficult task placing Castiel in a nearby wheelchair, and when they got him in he kept falling forward, having to be held in place by Sam and wheeled by Dean. His wings were sticking out awkwardly, loose feathers falling off and dropping on the floor behind, leaving a trail, having to stop every so often to pick them up.

"This isn't going to work!"said Sam after the forth time Castiel almost fell flat on his face

"Theres no other option"

"Why don't you carry him"

"Carry him. What? Like a knight in shining armour, rescuing a pretty princess"

"Pretty much, yeah. Except I don't think your much of a knight or Castiel is much of a princess"

"Shutup"Dean said disgruntled that his joke had been taken the wrong way.

"Here, help me lift him up" Sam helped until Castiel was slung over Dean's shoulder. A heavy weight but not too unbearable. Sam rearranged Castiel's wings till all the feathers were out of Dean's face.

"Okay, you scout ahead. Make sure no ones there and no feathers are left behind, whilst I take him to my chambers to form a better plan"

"Keep close" said Sam patting Dean's arm in an awkward half hug, and then running ahead. Thankfully they ran into no one else and were delivered to Dean's chambers without any real hassle.

Dean placed Castiel down on his bed, rearranging his wings into a semi-comfortable position. Sam came back safe and sound, but the siren sounded for day break and Sam had to leave.

"Stay safe Dean and keep the door locked"

"I'm not a child you know. I wont get caught"

" I'll be back later tonight, and we will decide what to do with the angel then. Just be careful"

"You too" said Dean worried that he had put Sam in too much danger.

"Dean found a bowl and wash cloth, filling it with water, starting to clean Castiel, trying to remove all the dried blood, medical fluid and other dried stuff Dean really couldn't tell what it was or really wanted to know. Dean had finished cleaning Castiel body, shocked at all the injuries he now spotted. It almost brought tears to his eyes and made him explicitly angry. How could they do that to an angel. Dean started on his wings. They were even in worse condition than his body, if that was even possible. As it appeared they had somehow been used to restrain Castiel, forcing him to comply. Being deliberately pulled and cut, big patches of feathers missing and bones broken. Dean tried to be as gentle as possible, but it had Castiel wincing and making pained noises, until he just woke up from the pain. Jumping to the other side of the room and snarling like a feral animal. He was distressed and unpredictable, but Dean stood his ground, not showing fear. He had only met this angel once, but he could tell Castiel wouldn't deliberately hurt him. But in this state there was no predicting what he would do, frightened, hurting and lashing out. Castiel started making really loud frightened noises. A sound that hurt Deans ears.

"Hey Cas, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe now, we rescued you. No more experiments. No more hurting, you're safe. I got you"

It appeared it was working, Castiel was calming down a bit. Dean started to walk forward. Castiel growled again, Apparently getting closer wasn't going to work. So Dean sat on the edge of his bed a fair distance from Castiel trying to talk to him. Reassuring him all the while he was safe, and telling Castiel about him self and Sam.

Castiel had started talking. He sounded weary and broken, he's voice cracking every so often

"No more experiments?"

"No more experiments" Dean confirmed

"You sure?"

"Yes Cas, as long as I'm around, I wont let them place another hand on you, you will be safe and free"

"Thank you Dean"

"Don't mention it, my angel" said Dean tears almost falling, but Castiel weary had fallen unconscious again, not hearing him.

Dean walked softly, as not to awaken and panic Castiel. Gathered him in his arms and brought him to the bed, covering him in blankets. Finishing cleaning his wings, getting the last of the blood and fluids off his Wings, returning them to a fraction of what they once the time he was done, Castiel was whimpering again from the pain. Dean stroked Castiel's hair soothingly, showing him not all the humans would hurt him. After a while Castiel had calmed down again and lent into Dean's touch.

"Night Cas" whispered Dean, turning the light off and laying next to him. As if Dean even moved an inch away, Castiel would make distressed noises again and freak out.

That night Sam didn't show up as promised. Dean wanted to go look for Sam, to see if he had been caught but Cas wouldn't let him leave. For two reasons. One:If Dean moved, Castiel would get distressed. Two: It was too dangerous to leave Castiel alone, barely clinging to life. Not nearly strong enough to defend himself if someone came in. So Dean just laid there next to the unconscious angel, fretting all night long. After a while Castiel gained consciousness again.

"Who are you, and why are you laying next to me" Castiel gruffly asked, weirded out and confused.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No I don't! I don't remember anything" This was not good, but on the other hand maybe it was a blessing in disguise, as Castiel wouldn't have to remember all the horrendous things that had been done to him.

"I'm Dean" said Dean extending his hand.

Castiel stared at the offered hand not really sure what it meant.

"And your Castiel" said Dean when Castiel didn't say anything

Castiel was still silent staring at Dean, still Laying in bed next to him. Dean had lowered his hand when Cas didn't shake it, and was staring back at Castiel. After a while of staring Castiel and put two and two together and kissed him.

"Whoa" Dean said when they stopped kissing to breathe. Though he did kiss Castiel back, Dean was very confused "What was that for?"

"Aren't we in a relationship?" asked Castiel confused as well.

"No, we've only met once before. We barely know each other"

"Oh. My mistake then" said Castiel feeling awkward, and looking away "sorry"

Dean was about to reply, but Sam walked in

"Were the hell have you been?" Fumed Dean, "I've been worried sick"

"Sorry, they held me back at the lab, apparently there has been suspicious activity and they wanted to know if any of us knew any thing"

"And..."

"What?"

"What did you tell them?"

"Geez Dean. How stupid do you think I am? I didn't tell them anything"

"How much do they know. About last night?"

"Not much it appears. They are twiddling their thumbs. Trying to find out information without revealing what they are looking for.I think that should buy us some time, for now"

"Im Castiel" interrupted Cas

"I know" said Sam, annoyed at being interrupted, when he clearly had more to say.

"Whats your name?" Not picking up on Sam's displeasure at him.

"He's Sam" said Dean, when it appeared Sam was not going to answer, and then shooting Sam a look that said don't be so rude.

"Dean can we talk"

"Sure, fire away"

"In the corridor. In private"

"Why?"

"Dean" said Sam shooting Dean a look of exasperation.

" You going to be okay Cas?" asked Dean,

"I'll be fine" said Cas weakly, which meant he wasn't really. Dean was going to say something else or try to stay, but Sam was tapping his foot impatiently. Dean gave Cas a look that said he was sorry, and would return soon. He walked into the corridor, leaving the door open a crack so he could immediately hear if anything happened to Cas.

"What is it Sam? We really shouldn't be leaving him right now. This better be important, whatever you couldn't tell me in front of Cas"

"Dean. Do you realise how utterly stupid this is? You have an angel in your room. We could be found out and we would both be killed, or worse"

"What changed your attitude so fast? Last night you where 100% on board with saving Cas. You wanted to rip this place apart with your bare hands"

"I realised the importance of staying alive and staying loyal"

"'Your loyalty!' What about your loyalty to me! Your family!'The importance of staying alive!' What about the importance of doing whats right!Making sure no one's harmed as badly as Cas was."

"And theres another thing. Since when have you started nicknaming the angel? Getting all snuggly in bed with it? It's not like us Dean, you need to stop whatever is going on right now"

"Sam. I don't know what happened to you today, but you need to snap out of it. We are not abandoning Cas. I told him we wouldn't let them harm him again and I meant it. We are getting him out of here, and that includes you too"

"Dean! How could you! You can't promise stuff like that!"

"Well I did, and we are getting him out of here. The wheels are already in motion. So you better hope on this speeding train or I'll tie you up and place you in one of the carriages"

"I don't think that's how the expression goes"

"Shut up. You know what I meant"

"Okay, I will get on the speeding train with you, even if it kills us both"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

They were smiling and walking back in the room, Dean felt for once his brother trusted him enough to help him save Cas. Dean walked over to the bed, Cas was asleep, but he had tear stained cheeks. It appeared he had been crying, they weren't being as quite as they thought.

"Oh Cas" said Dean, stroking his hair.

Sam was uncomfortable, Dean was never like that with anyone before. He had always pushed them away. He could see now, why Dean was so willing to throw himself onto the tracks for Cas. So sam decided to give them some privacy, before it started getting more uncomfortable for him.

"I'll be back soon"

"Where are you going?"

"To get some supplies, so we don't all starve"

"Okay, but be careful"

Sam just shot him an exasperated look, telling Dean he wasn't a child anymore.

"Why doesn't your brother like me?" Asked Cas

"You're awake"

Cas nodded "Have I done something wrong to offend him"

"Its just. New things scare him. Things that he doesn't understand. I'm sure he will come to love you once he gets to know you"

"Dean"

"Yes"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you you are risking your life for me. Why?"

"Why do you have to ask why Cas? Can't you just accept? I'm doing it because its the right thing to do"

"But why you?"

Dean gave him a look of confusion, he didn't get what he meant.

"There's thousands of people here. Why is it you?"

"I don't know. I guess it was when I first met you. I couldn't bear the thought of harm coming to you. Then it made me angry, that they had actually hurt you like this. I know I don't even know you, and it doesn't make sense, but I feel I have to save you"

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Um,"

That wasn't a no. So Cas kissed him,

Castiel sighed, resting his head on Dean's chest. Dean running his hands through Cas's uninjured feathers. They had found a moment of peace before the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell Sam?" said Dean rubbing his eyes, the bright light hurting.

"We need to go. Now!"

"What? Why?" Said Dean "Cas is still asleep"

"Well you better wake him up. They've found us Dean. They know everything!"

Dean paled, "Cas wake up" but Cas was sleeping like the dead.

They didn't have time for this so Dean just pushed Cas out of the bed, him unceremoniously landing on the floor.

"Ow" said Cas rubbing his backside "What was that for?"

"We got to leave Cas" said Dean getting up and packing a bag

"Why? What's happened? They haven't found us have they?" said Cas freezing up in panic, memories rushing back. Strapped to a table. Screaming! Hurting! More pain then he had ever experienced, a metallic taste in his mouth, blue fluids being injected. Then screaming! More screaming! His veins on fire, his mouth filling with blood from the screaming, his voice sounding raw and torn. The pain never stopped, no matter how much he begged and pleaded. For science they told him. It was necessary for science.

Cas started shaking and shivering,

Dean knew Cas wasn't ready for the truth, so he did what he did best and lied.

"No Cas, everything's fine. It's just getting too cramped in here, we have to visit my uncle Bobby for a bit"

Cas unfreezed, relieved, he stopped shaking, relaxing and calming down. He was safe, they hadn't found him. His memories were retreating, trickling back behind the protective wall his mind had conjured. But he still retained some, fractured and few, but enough to know those scientists were evil, and the only safe place was by Dean's side.

"Thats everything" said Dean stuffing the last shirt in and following Cas and Sam out the door. He took one last look at the place that had been his home for five years now and flicked the switch, closing the door on the dark empty room.

##~##

" Get in! What type of trouble have you idjits got yourself in now"

Bobby's jaw dropped almost cartoonishly "What the hell is that" said Bobby gaining the ability to speak again.

"Um, Bobby. This is Cas. He's an angel"

Cas shifted, moving closer to Dean, wary of this new man but standing his ground staring Bobby down.

"Cas, eh?" Said Bobby "Is that short for something?"

"Castiel," said Cas, glad that this new man was friendly.

"You want a beer Castiel?" Asked Bobby going to the fridge and getting four beers out anyway, distributing them around. Cas took a small sip and recognised the flavour. A few memories came back to him from his past "Passed out.A wooden floor. Waking up, the taste of vomit in his mouth.A bunch of naked people by his side. Used drugs scattered around, the smell of sex and urine lingering in the air" Cas shivered, putting the beer to the side. The man in his memories was not like him at all.

Dean questioned if he was okay by raising his eyebrows in a expressive manner.

Cas shot back a look, silently telling Dean he was fine thank you.

Dean frowned not believing him, and was about to tell him so when Sam started speaking.

"I got a few days supplies, but I don't think it will be enough for the four of us. Bobby do you have any supplies?"

"Not unless you want malt liquor and whisky"

Sam cursed "I guess that means a supply run"

"No Sam!" said Dean stopping his silent communication with Cas "It's too dangerous out there and you arn't experienced enough to evade them all for long"

"But Dean we don't have enough supplies to last us all across the desert"

"Thats precisely why I'm going" said Dean, grabbing his jacket from the top of his rucksack

"Dean, no!" exclaimed Sam, "you'll get caught"

"Thanks for the bought of confidence Sam"

"Dean be realistic!"

" I am. I'm the most trained out of all of us. I've been sneaking around these halls for as long as I can remember. Now discussion over. I'm going and thats that"

Dean got to the door and Cas was following him. Dean turned, stoping at the doorway facing Cas.

"I need you to stay here okay" Dean told Cas,

"Dean" Cas said

"You heard Sam, it's dangerous out there, I can't risk loosing you too"

Tears started leaking out of Cas's eyes, wondering if this was a final goodbye.

"Hey, don't cry okay. I'll be back." Said Dean wiping the tears from Cas's eyes and giving Cas a desperate goodbye kiss, bringing their lips together.

Bobby made a grunt of surprise.

"Bye Sam, stay safe" said Dean walking out the door, putting on a brave face.

"You too" Sam said to the empty doorway, worried for his brother.

Glancing over to Castiel, Sam saw that previously broken and upset Castiel had now taken on the look of a hardened solider, scaring Sam with the intensity in those previous innocent eyes. Sam knew Cas was going to do something stupid and he was powerless to stop him.

##~##

"We're you going boy?" said Bobby placing a hand on Cas's shoulder, he was wincing trying to fold his ruined wings closer to his body, so he could hide them under a jacket.

"I'm going after Dean. No matter what he says he shouldn't be out there alone, it's too dangerous and I'm not just sitting here twiddling my thumbs waiting for him to return again; alive or dead" Castiel said to drive his point home. "You arn't going to stop me"

"Hold up there, I wasn't planning on stopping you, we're coming with you. I see theres no point in trying to stop you and Sam" Bobby said indicating towards Sam who was hurriedly throwing some last minute things in a backpack, grabbing a hidden knife Bobby liked to place around his home (that doubled as a lab) incase of trouble. "So I'm coming with, You'll need someone to save your necks when you invertally get in over your heads"

"Thanks Bobby" commented Sam listening in, warmed that Bobby would uneccasarly put his life in danger to protect them, when he could just as easily stay here and pretend he didn't know anything about it at all, safe from the danger of potential execution.

"Ugh, for fucks sake" said Castiel wincing again.

"You okay Castiel?" Sam inquired, seeing Cas was about ready to punch something.

"My wings aren't folding right, the bones aren't properly aligned and are healing wrong. I'll need someone to re-break them, so the bones can be re-aligned.

Sam and Bobby both gave each other silent looks to say not it.

Sam ended up holding Cas down and Bobby breaking the bones, as he had more knowelge of the human body, being sometimes called in to help out in the hospital from time to time. Even though it wasn't part of his field Rufus insisted, saying he needed to get off his lazy backside and join the real world instead of being holed up in his lab all the time. But the real truth was Rufus didn't trust people easily and Bobby was one of the few people he trusted completely, their friendship going way back into childhood.

"Here, bite this" said Sam taking off his belt and placing it between Castiel's teeth.

Cas clenched down, Bobby breaking the bones in his left wing, realigning it like cas had previously shown him by drawing diagrams on wing structure.

"Ouch! thats gotta hurt" commented Sam from the side lines

"For gods sake boy, shutup" said Bobby after Sam's fifth interruption " I'm trying to concentrate here"

" Sorry Bobby" said Sam, realining his grip on Cas as Bobby broke the other wing bones and Cas unintentionally thrashed out, clipping Bobby on the side of the head. Bobby powered through anyway getting the bone in place and letting go of Cas. Dazed and confused from the pain Castiel started speaking in a different language, retreating to a corner wrapping his wings around him, huge clumps of feathers still missing. If bobby didn't know better he could swear Cas was cursing at him.

The language soon turned back to english and Bobby assumed right, Cas was cursing at him,

"Watch your mouth with me boy" said Bobby fed up

Cas snapped out of it, folding his wings behind his back, a smoother action than before. He slid the jacket on looking like a real human except his strange blue eyes, unearthly in their colour, though wether this was an angel trait or just a Cas thing, Bobby and the Winchesters had yet to find out.

"Lets go," Cas said gruffly, picking a rucksack up and slinging it over his shoulder. He barged out, Bobby and Sam following in his wake.

##~##

"What was that language you were speaking earlier?" Asked Bobby curious, the scientist side of him intrested.

Cas sighed this wasn't going to be a silent march as he hoped "It's the native language of my people, Enocian"

"Interesting, I've never heard of it before. If we get out of here alive I'd sure like you to teach it to me"

"Sure" said Cas distracted, looking for Dean in the few faces of the passerby's.

A loud bang sounded "Dean!" said Cas running off

"Damn boy. Can't keep still" said Bobby taking chase, following in Sam's wake.

Dean spotted Cas; Sam and Bobby, and boy was he angry, seeing them running into the kitchen. He pulled Sam and Cas down behind the counter, Bobby spotting them and copying, crouching down below the serving counter"

"Why didn't you listen to me? You little shits, now your all in danger."

"Dean, we were already in danger" said Castiel "I wasn't going to allow you to risk your life for me alone, where ever you go, I'll always follow you. It would be better for both of us if you get used to it before it becomes an issue"

"Damn angel" Dean muttered kissing Cas, his anger replaced by lust and the fact that his family were okay, he was feeling a little bit less alone than before.

Sam cleared his throat

"Allright, break it up gents" said Bobby, when things got a little bit too far for his liking.

"Sorry Bobby"said Dean blushing along with Cas, realising they got carried away in the moment.

Sam was trying to wipe that image from his head, focusing on something else he sniffed noticing the delicious smell of pasta was in the air. They were serving it, bolognaise topped with meatballs, in the vicinity nearest Dean's head. But unfortunately it was a perishable food, not good to take on a long desert journey.

"Where's the nearest food cupboard" Sam asked Dean, peeking over the counter.

"Right over there" said Dean pointing, I've been trying to sneek in before you bozos showed up. You see the problem is, it's in the middle of a wall. No cover what so ever.

" We need a distraction" Cas throught out loud.

That gave Dean an idea, grabbing a handful of spaghetti he threw it at Sam.

"Hey!" Cried Sam, "What was that for?"

"Payback" said Dean "For licking my hand"

"Seriously Dean. that was ages ago"

"Perfect!" Proclaimed Castiel

"What?" Wondered everyone, Castiel took a handful of spaghetti residing above his head and showed it to the clueless members of the group. Then he proceeded to throw it at a random stranger

"Oh" said everyone as "food fight!" was yelled and pasta was tossed around the room, creating the ideal diversion.

**a/n my aim in life is to have a food fight so I'm holding out to the day it happens, till then i'll just wait and write about it, as always read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tw: For Killing, refrence to rape, and a cliffhanger.**

Ducking and dodging everyone made it to the food cupboard relatively spaghetti free,

Though Dean started laughing at Castiel, Sam was looking at Dean strangely.

"Dean, whats so funny? Dean what are you laughing at? Dean stop laughing at me!" said Castiel pouting

"Dude you've got pasta all through your hair" said Dean leaning over and taking the spaghetti out of Cas's hair showing him The long strands.

"Dean my embarrassment is not for your amusement "

"Oh come here you" said Dean grabbing Cas by the shirt bringing him in kissing him

"Guys, seriously, not again, ew" said Sam

"My apologies" said Cas

Dean just kissed Cas again, poking his tongue out at Sam childishly.

Sam swore his brothers goal in life was annoy him.

"Help me unpack this" said Bobby grunting hauling down a crate full of tinned baked beans. Sam helped but Dean and Cas were at it again, making out in the corner. Sam groaned looking away as Cas was biting down softly on Dean's lip. "What were they, wild animals?" Sam thought "couldn't they even keep their hands off each other for even a minute?",

"Alright boys, time to go" said Bobby tossing a crate of tinned pears on the ground, startling Dean and Cas both, causing them to leep a few feet in the air and jumping apart.

"You done, or are you gonna leave me and Sam to carry all the food" Asked Bobby

"Almost" said Dean grinning, too happy to care, pulling Cas to him one last time, giving him one last lingering Kiss.

Sam rolled his eyes, slinging the sack of rice on his shoulder and picking up a mixed bag of tinned food, consisting of mostly baked beans, (as the supply pantry mostly contained baked beans, rice,bottled water and tinned fruit, and a few other odds and ends.)

"Bobby picked up a pile as well, tossing the rest to Dean and Cas. Cas picked up his burden wincing a bit.

"Hey, you okay Cas"

"Yeah fine" said Cas,

Dean gave Cas a pointed look

Cas sighed relenting to Dean's powerful gaze"Im just sore, from all that happened before, all the experiments and stuff, I'll be fine, I'm just a bit stiff" but Cas winced again, making his point null. Dean took some of Cas's burden from him grunting at the extra load.

"Dean, don't, its too heavy. I'm fine, honest"

"Cas you're not, stop lying. I'll be fine its not even that heavy" said Dean lifting it to prove his point.

"Dean, I wont let you carry it all"

"Fine take this then" said Dean handing Cas the lightest and smallest bags.

Cas noticed Dean had most of the load, and he had hardly any. But Dean had started walking off before he could say anything, and to be honest Cas was still hurting a lot, his fast healing abilities not healing fast enough. Cas sighed maybe he could secretly take the burden off of Dean, but for now he shouldered his two light loads and followed Dean, out of the pantry door.

The dining hall was still in chaos, the walls absolutly dripping in pasta and other food, being careful where they stepped as not to slip up. The peace mediators were there, trying to calm the situation, failing and having to unnecessarily taser a bunch of people to reassert their authority. Dean ducked his head, resisting the urge to step in and defend the seizuring, writhing, foaming people on the floor. They couldn't afford to draw attention to them now, less someone rip off Cas's jacked and expose his wings, calling him out on the angel that he was. "Another the time" Dean thought, "he would somehow pay them back another time."

Sam frowned, never before had he truly noticed how dismal and cruel this place was. Dean had talked about it, but he never noticed it himself, but now looking on it with fresh eyes he could see how they treated the citizens of this corrupt city. The metallic plastic halls reflecting the attitude of the officials who ran the place. Sam was glad he could be free of this place once and for all, leaving there twisted science experiment's behind forever.

Castiel's wings itched, the jacket was becoming uncomfortable, heating up. They had moved on into a deserted hallway. So Cas suggested they rest, Bobby and Sam agreed, putting down their burdens, dropping against the wall, not used to strenuous exercise as they spent most of he day in the lab. Dean was fairing slightly better as he got out and about more, having to stay fit for his part time job of professionally pleasuring people, and to escape the officials whenever they wised up to his small actions of resistance.

He saw Cas heading into the maintenance closet, dropping the burden he followed. Cas took of his jacket and T-shirt (that was partially cut to allow his wings through), stretching his muscles and releasing his wings, it felt good. Dean standed there in awe not unlike the first time they had met. "I know pitiful" said Castiel motioning towards the feathers still missing, "but even when they were at their best they weren't anything to be proud of, ugly, wretched things."

"Don't say that Cas" said Dean "they aren't ugly, in fact they're quite they are beautiful"

"Cas laughed painfully don't humour me Dean. I've known for a long time now what I am. It's all coming back. I was never the best, I was a soldier, killing on command, everyone and everything, men, women, children, it didn't matter. Brute they called me, child murder, emotionless savage and will less tool. I didn't care, I couldn't allow my self to feel. my only objective was swinging my blade and killing. I would unthinkingly slit a villageful amount of throats if commanded, in my twisted way to gain approval from everyone who rejected, me: - society (calling me names and being cruel, heckling me on the street's, never giving me a fair chance in anything); my family (shipping me off to boarding school at the age of 5 till 25, not being able to look at their own son) friends (not having any) partners (prostitutes or stoners the only ones willing to bed me, never staying more than the night) I killed, but no I would not rape or torture no matter what they said. I told them I couldn't take away someones dignity, I knew that feeling everyday and couldn't be the cause of it in another. I was an absolute terror, an emotionless tool; till I couldn't take it anymore, disgraced I broke down. They haunted me, still do, all my victims, they can never leave me till the day I die. So I tried to make my self forget, drowning my self in drugs, alcohol, and men and women. Never staying fully aware for long after I got dishonourable discharged, throwing down my blade in yet another slaughter, refusing to take one life more. So many people feared me they couldn't risk execution; wasn't our style anyway. I guess I was lucky, but I didn't feel lucky, death would have been preferable to that hell. Disgraced, I hid from everything and everyone. As they could barely tolerate me when I was a soldier and that was fear, not anything else. Then desperately poor and totally uncaring for life, I signed up for the trial to stay off the streets, down to my last penny, not even pretty enough to gain money anyway else; and here I am now, still a pitiful broken soldier, never wanted anywhere. My own family rejecting me because of my disgraceful wings and "weirdness" I never fit in anywhere, shunned because of not having the same ideas, thinking outside the box, not at one with the group. My eyes were too blue they said, too soulful, whatever that meant. When I was broken, an emotionless tool, they said I was better but still too much something. They said my wings were too dirty, like I trailed mud around with me, not pure enough, not like a angel at all."

"Cas" Dean said "You are not a disgrace, you can't think that of yourself anymore. I know, I've been there, and it does no good thinking like that. Your wings are beautiful, your soul brilliant, you're brilliant. Time to leave the past behind Cas, you're no longer that person anymore."

Cas laughed unhumourisly, " What do you have me or my wings to compare to Dean, you are a human and I'm sure you never seem any other angel's or wing's but me and mine before, never a real angel, other than the ones in the history books, you couldn't possibly know what such an abomination I am"

"I dont need to compare you or your wings to anything or anyone Cas. I can see all on my own, they're beautiful, your beautiful and good. I could see a million pairs of wings, a million angels and I will still think that. You are not weird, or a disgrace, not an abomination. you are nothing other than simply Cas and everything that makes up Cas is perfect. I never want you to think otherwise, you are wonderful in everyway and you should believe that too. Forget the past and move on, they are dead and gone but you are still here, alive with me."

"Dean" said Cas growing teary, but no tears falling, all his tears had been used up, Cas found he could no longer cry. He wanted to believe so much, but it was years of abuse, his whole life of people telling him he was an abomination, a disgrace to the angelic race, his own actions supporting that, confirming what they thought of him to be true, he wasn't like them."

"Cas, maybe being like an angel isn't too good of a thing. After all they are all wiped out, maybe it's time to just let go and just be simply Cas" Castiel moved closer going in for a kiss, still not ready to accept but on the way to accepting and forgiving him self. Before Castiel's lips met Dean's, Dean stopped him,

"You've told me all about you, now its your turn to listen to a few home truths about me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N nsfw porning, but the first half is Deans back story, im not great at writing this kind of thing but it was at a point in the story when ot needed to happen so I tried.**

"I'm not the poster boy for a model citizen either; I'm rebellious; sometimes over aggressive; and will stand up for family and what I believe to be right, which has got me into a lot of trouble over the years. They hate me, the big guys up there, ever since my Dad died under suspicious circumstances they've had their own personal vendetta against me. I know they somehow killed him, my Dad, because he died the moment he got to the truth of my mom dying, which they had a hand In her death as well. She was chosen to be in an forced experimental trail, (which they sometimes randomly select a citizen for) and half way through the trial she was found burning on the roof. Later when my Dad found this out, and wouldn't let it go, determined to make them pay for what they did to my mom, he just disappeared, never to be seen again. Ever since a toddler they have hated me, since I asked why? Instead of just saying yes sir. I missed out most of my education helping Dad with his crusade to find the truth and protecting sammy the best i could. Growing up so fast and missing most of my education, they put me in the worse jobs, it didn't help either that they hated me and were happy to see me their. I've almost starved more than once, eventually when I was barely old enough they decided the best job for some one of my skills (As they pick our jobs out for us, when we reach adult hood). They decided the best job for me would be a professional escort, I of course refused but they forced me anyway threatening me and when that didn't work threatening Sam, to ruin his future and put him in a trial like my Mom. So I relented, its better than being dead anyway, and at least I'm not starving. The only reason they still kept me around, not making me "Disappear like my Dad" because Bobby is the best scientist they ever had, and Sam was a up and coming tool for their machine, the brilliant one, who always obeyed, fit the profile of a fucking ideal citizen and without me they had no hope of him being the "ideal citizen". We never told Sam about Mom, Dad thought he was too young and made me promise not too. By the time Sam was old enough to know Dad was gone and I never had the heart to tell him, I suppose thats the reason why he they like him so much because he doesn't have a reason to disobey. Some days I had to steal to get by, getting caught and being punished more than once, though not all those scars they inflicted upon me are of the visible kind. But a few are, people getting a bit too rough" said Dean showing Cas the scars he had never shown anyone before, not even Sam knew about, a lot Sam didn't know, Dean always putting on a brave face, never letting him on to what the institute forced him to do. "So thats why, I guess I felt like I had to save you that day. I've been there I know what its like to be at the bottom, not in control of anything. That's why we have to get out from under their thumb, its okay if this disgusts you, I'll still get you out and I can just be your ticket out of here, or whatever you want from me" said Dean turning away from Cas.

"Dean" said Cas "Dean, look at me"

"Dean looked up but he didn't see revulsion or shock, he saw something else, love and under standing. We do what we have to Dean, I'm not here to judge you, I don't have the right. Even if I did, I wouldn't, you are a good man Dean, thats more than can be said for others. Now it was Dean's turn to almost tear up.

"Now can I kiss you? Asked Cas, Dean couldn't speak at that moment so he just nodded.

Cas kissed him till tears spilt, Cas pulled away, wiping tears, staring into his eyes. Castiel knew he would like to look into those eyes everyday and see that face for the rest of his life have Dean by his side forever to love and cherish "Dean I think I'm in love with you"

"What?" Said Dean shocked, that was unexpected, but not that unexpected after seeing the look Cas was giving him.

"I said I love you Dean Winchester, you and just you, flaws and all"

Dean brought Cas close to him resting his head on Cas's bare chest "I love you too" Dean said muffled by Cas's chest,"Past, doubt's and all"Dean ran his hands over Cas's nearby feathers curious, Cas shivered, "you like that do you" Cas nodded it felt good.

Dean ran his hands through Cas's feathers Cas becoming more aroused, giving kisses to Dean, between him rubbing his hands through his wings. Neither man nor angel noticed it at the time, but as Dean ran his hands through Cas's wings they were healing. The cuts on the arches closing over and becoming whole once again, feathers growing in, old burnt ones falling out till Cas's wings were gleaming and better than new. They didn't notice because Dean and Cas were making out passionately, taking each others clothes off desperately, the passion overtaking, pushing each other up against the wall, desperately fumbling, taking layers off, ripping with buttons, tearing clothes. Cas more successful took Dean's jeans off pushing them down sinking to his knees, sucking, working up a real rhythm until Dean cummed, climaxing, panting, clutching Cas. Dean Taking a breath to steady himself after a few minutes, brought cas off his knees making out him again, then sinking to his own knees returning the favour, till Cas also was the one who climaxed. Dean and Cas, collapsed, laying on the floor breathless, both of them relaxing, sinking to the floor, laying there soing nothing for a while, just holding hands and staring at each other lovingly, gathering energy then raiding the food supply. Cas was getting ready to leave, pulling on his Jeans. Dean took one look at Cas, a total mess, with the craziest sex hair and he decided he wasn't done with him just yet "Where do you think your going?" said Dean teasingly, using his sexy low voice, he had perfected over the years, that deove everyone wild "Out" said Cas, pausing hesitatingly, seeing what Dean was up to.

"I don't think so" growled Dean in his sexily low voice again "I'm not quite done with you yet"

Dean walked up to Cas, pulling him back into the room, slamming the door, kissing him hard. Cas kissed back just as hard taking charge of the situation, taking Dean's clothes off, one layer at a time, slowing down, showing Dean they didn't need to rush this, they had all the time in the world. "This was diffrent than what he was used to but it felt nice" Dean thought. Cas trailed kisses, slow long lasting one's marking Dean as his own, "Dean was his and never going to belong to anyone ever again". Dean layed back, letting Cas do what ever he wanted, tensing a tiny bit, Cas felt it and he wasn't having any of that. He brought his mouth to, Dean's bringing all the energy and life back to him with that one kiss, installing passion back in him, showing him to trust, Cas wasnt going to hurt him. Cas took his time mapping Deans body out, finding the spots that most made him shiver. Cas done with the experimenting decided it was time, them both too hot and bothered to go on with this game any longer. Cas kissed Dean one final time on the mouth, climbing on top of him, grabbing some lubrication from Dean's tossed clothes,preparing. "It's okay Dean" he said as Dean tensed up once again, "I'm not going to hurt you or do anything you don't like" Dean relaxed then he slid in, Dean gasped "oh Cas" He started moving, working up a rhythm till Dean started begging for more,

" Cas, oh, Cas." He moaned "Harder Cas, faster Cas."

"Dean, Dean, Dean!" Cas practically screamed

"Cas!" Dean yelled out beating Cas in volume.

They orgasimed simultaneously

Cas pulled out, panting giving Dean one last kiss, tears started falling unwillingly from cas's eyes,as he came down from his high.

"Hey, whats wrong" asked Dean worried

It just, just that this is the first time that sex has actually felt like it meant something, that I don't feel like a piece of crap afterwards, that the one i'm sleeping with wont look at me with shame afterwards, that they wont deny it ever happened, I love you Dean,

"I love you too Cas, and this is the first time that sex has felt like it meant something too, that I don't feel dirty and used after" they lay down on the floor again, Dean just holding Cas, and Cas just holding Dean, not Caring they were lying on the filthy floor of a random supply closet. As time wore on, Dean started grinning ecstatically and kept glancing over at Cas if he would disappear at any given moment, Cas just grabbed his hand kissing his knuckles. Cas got up cleaning the stickiness as he put his clothes back on, Dean followed suit wincing a bit but smiling still at Cas all the while thinking that was the best sexual experience he had ever had.

Taking his hand in his again and walking out of the supply closet, they gave one last kiss walking down the dim hallway

##~##

Dean and Cas came out of the closet smelling of sweat and sex, it was dark outside, the lights barely dim. Bobby and Sam were nowhere to be seen, "Bobby. Sam" Dean whispered worriedly "where are they" he asked Cas" Dean" Sam whispered from a doorway around the corner, "psst over here" he motioned with his hand. Dean and Cas walked slowly in the dark hallway, illimunated by lamps every so often. The doorway led to a small room where Bobby was asleep on a old camping bed "Where did you get to"

" Dean you'v been gone all night, we had to find somewhere to bunk for the night,

"All night" exclaimed Dean surprised, It was mid afternoon when they left Sam and Bobby, them not noticing the time passing in their sex crazed romance. "Why didn't you notify me that we've been gone this long" questioned Dean authoritatively

"Well Dean you seemed pretty busy, doing god knows what in that closet" implying he knew exactly what Dean was doing, as the door wasn't as soundproof as it should have been, and Sam and Bobby could hear moans and thumps coming from the room. They quickly moved realising what was going on figuring from the way Cas and Dean couldn't keep their hands off of each other earlier.

"Oh god!" Cried Dean blushing, "You heard that"

"Dean, I think the whole institute heard you" said Sam chuckling,

"Oh god" said Dean flushing even brighter, hiding his face.

Cas was chuckling as well

"Do you have no shame Cas" commented Dean

"Not really no" comented Cas "and either did you when you-"

"okay thats enough out of you" said Dean clamping his hand over Cas's mouth "C'mon you embarrassing teddy bear time for bed"

"Dean I'm not a bear, I'm an angel"

"Your adorable you know that" said Dean, lightly kissing him

Cas just gave Dean a confused look, Dean removed Cas's jacket dragging him down on the other camper bed snuggling up to Cas.

Dean Yawned "You should get some rest too" he told Sam falling asleep

"Night Dean" he told Dean asleep in Cas's arms, Cas lightly snoring.

"Yes everything was going to be just fine" Sam thought sinking down in the doorway keeping a look out but accidently falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rise and shine Sammy boy" said Dean kicking Sam softly.

"Ouch" complained Sam waking up, "Oh shit, I fell asleep" realised Sam "I'm sorry Dean I didn't mean too, I put us all in danger"

"No problamo Sammy, we're all fine, fine as a perfectly cooked pie or some great sex"

"Are you okay Dean?" asked Sam, at a loss of how to respond to Deans unusual behaviour

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

" You're acting weird, unusually ... happy"

"Since when is being happy a bad thing?"

"Its not, its just... Weird, you're not normally this happy, and it's... strange"

"Things are looking up Sammy, a man can't but help be happy about that"

"Whats all that racket", Bobby said waking up, looking around the room stretching.

"Where's Castiel" noticed Bobby "I have a few things to ask that angel of yours"

"He went out to piss; Though he should be back by now,"said Dean furrowing his brow worriedly

Exactly 7 minutes later Dean was pacing around the small room. It seemed a lot more claustrophobic than before, he was nearly pulling his hair out. The time ticking slowly by and Cas still hadn't showed up.

"Dean stop, it's annoying"

"Is it Sam" said Dean pacing faster "because frankly I don't give a flying fuck what annoys you right now"

"Dean watch how you talk to your brother, we're also worried, but thats no reason to lash out"

"You don't know, anything could have happened to him, he could be being tortured right now and we're just waiting around scratching our butts"

"We understand, we care for Cas as well"

"No you don't get it, I'm all his got, he's all alone out there and I let him just leave" said Dean banging his fists on the wall, "I promised him they wouldn't get him again and now look, they've probably got him again, strapped to one of those machines, pointless torture. All because I couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes, when he said he'd be fine going by himself"

"We can't be certain, that's anything has happened to him at all, and he just isn't caught up somewhere"

"Cas wouldn't be gone for this long without explanation, he would have been back by now if he is able too" Sam shot Bobby a worried look.

"I know you're freaking out here but you need to calm down, we need to formulate a plan before this gets outta hand" Bobby searched the cupboards pulling out a pen and an old fire escape map, "Sam you search in this section, and ill take that section, Dean you wait here."

"Like hell! I'm not sitting here, twiddling my thumbs whilst Cas could be getting further away from us. I'll take this corridor" said Dean grabbing the map and storming off.

"Balls!" said Bobby, Dean was already too far gone to follow.

"Hey Dean,got any time for a session, I got payed yesterday, so I'm rolling in it" Someone cat called from a doorway" Maybe later Wallace, I'm kinda busy right now"

"What you up to Dean?"

"Im searching for some one"

"This a special someone" Wallace noticed from Dean's tone

"Kinda, yeah"

"Maybe I could help, I've been standing here all day. What they look like?"

"He's this tall, brown hair, brilliant blue eyes, stubble, old looking clothes, jacket jeans, kinda adorable looking but really tough looking as well, the kinda guy who would beat up someone for saying shit about your grandma"

"Nope, haven't seem him." Dean started to walk,

"Wait" Wallace remembered "You say blue eyes, I saw some one with the bluest eyes I've ever seen walk past before, look kinda lost, skinny little fella, but boy did he have muscles on him, Is that him?

"Yeah I think so, which way he go?"

Wallace pointed, Dean was already off before Wallace finished his sentence.

"Bye" said Wallace "I'll catch ypu later than" he said winking.

"Cas; Cas" Dean quietly called, searching, turning this way and that calling

"Cas; Cas; Cas; Cas"

"What?" said someone, gravelly tone, that Dean recognised as Cas.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

"I got lost "

"You got lost! Do you know how- Damn it" Dean said, slamming Cas against the wall with the intensity of the kiss.

Cas was breathing heavy, week kneed.

"Don't ever do that to me ever again okay?"

"Okay" said Cas, trying to gain his composure back. All the way back to the bunker Dean kept close to Cas, never letting him out of sight.

"You found Cas" said Sam ecstatic

"Cas" Sam nodded

"Sam" Cas nodded back

"Glad your back man, Dean was freaking out. where did you get to?"

"I got lost" Sam laughed out of relief "You got lost, priceless; and here we were thinking some horrible catastrophe had happened, and you were just lost."

"Its very confusing, everything looks the same"

"Did you at least find the bathroom"

"Yes. Fortunately that was easy part, getting back was the difficult part, I wasn't paying attention and everything started to look the same after a while"

"Oh Castiel, you are truly hopeless. I can see why you and Dean are perfect for each other, two peas in a pod, complete knuckleheads."

"Ill show you, who's the knucklehead" said Dean grabbing Sam in a head lock ruffling his hair"

"Dean, stop, mercy" said Sam

" Do you take it back?"

"Fine I take it back"

"Say sorry"

"Sorry, you're not a knuckle head Dean"

"Not to me, to Cas, your always saying shit like that to me, it's kinda our thing but I wont have you saying shit like that to Cas"

"Okay, sorry Cas, I'm a disrespectful brat who doesn't know when to shut his mouth. Happy now?" Dean let go of Sam

"One more thing first" Dean started tickling Sam, a full blown tickle war was going on.

"What you idjits up to" said Bobby walking in, seeing them all rolling around on the floor, Cas included.

"Get the old man" said Dean after everyone gained there breath piling on Bobby tickling him. After a while Bobby had finally stopped laughing, its like I'm living with a bunch of 5 year olds

"Hey im 15" said Sam offended,

"Yeah, but still doesn't make you less of a brat" chimed in Dean

"At least I didn't freak out after 5 minutes, that my partner had been gone"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Castiel was observing the brothers with a smile on his face, "_humans were weird_" he thought "_but for once in hid life he felt like he belonged, that they weren't ashamed of him, and accepted him for who he was_"

"Coming Cas?" said Dean, tossing a bag at him

_"Till my brain works no longer and my wings are but ashes in the wind, i will always follow you Dean Winchester, till the ends of the earth and where else you may Lead, you and I are one in the same now_" vowed Cas following Dean out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay" said Bobby, pointing to the map he swiped from the bunker "The exit is this way, but to get there we have to sneek through the hospital, but that's the easy part, to open the exit we need a pin, key and a card and we also have pull a leaver, all being done in unison, simultaneously. other wise it wont open and security gets suss, and its rumoured they have have bombs hooked up to the door so its going to get messy if this gets screwed up"

"You can turn back now Bobby if you want, you've helped us enough" said Dean

"Not a chance boy" said bobby resolutely "I ain't givin' up on you just yet, you boys are like sons to me, and the only way I will leave you will be in a body bag"

"Bit extreme but thanks Bobby" said Dean hugging him, then Sam because this was truly the last moment of respite before the storm, the last minute of safety.

##~##

"Bobby you old dog, what are you doing here"

"Rufus, I need a favour,

"Continue"

"I need you to give me your key, the one they asked you to look after, its to open the main exit, its a piece of the puzzle to getting out"

"Out " said Rufus put off balance, "No one gets out Bobby, you know this, i'm not even sure there is a way out"

"There is, I've seen it in the floor plans. Its located in this very hospital, convenient dont you think"

"Okay bullshitting aside, I may have seen this door once by accident, there may be a way out, but I dont have the access to open the door"

"No but you have one quater of the key"

"What if I do, I cant give it to you"

"Can't or won't?"

"Both, I would loose my job, be put up for execution or worse. How can you ask this of me when you know the consequences that will come down on my head"

"I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for the boys, you should know what thats like you had a family once"

"Damn it Bobby, don't bring them into this"

"I have to because its the only way you'll listen to me"

" Alright i'll do it but on one condition "

"Im listening"

"Take me with you"

"Why? You have it good here Rufus, good job, respect"

"So do you, you're head of the science department"

"I have to go, those boys are my family"

"Bobby, not to be sappy or anything, but you're the closest thing I got to family left, you're practically my brother. Since my wife and kids disappeared I got nothing left for me here anymore, so I'm coming with you, I'm going to help you get those boys of yours out, even if it kills me."

##~##

"Did Rufus say yes" said Dean nervously anticipating the answer

"Oh hey Rufus' said Sam noticing Rufus walking up

Dean stepped in front of Castiel, blocking him from the doctors view, Castiel peeked out from behind Dean annoyed a bit, but understanding Deans need to feel like he had to protect him.

"Whos that?" asked rufus motioning at Cas

"Dont ask don't tell" said Bobby

"Fine then, but if hes a murder or something and I wake up dead ill know who's to blame for not telling me ive been travelling with a murder"

"Cas isn't a murder" said Sam laughing "he's as harmless as they come "Dean and Cas shared a look that need not be spoken about.


	12. Chapter 12

They were Sneaking down the hallway making their way to the office to grab the pin to open the door, everyone was silent, fearful for their lives. Everything seemed like it was going well. The hallways were silent and empty, but Cas had a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach, he was clutching Deans hand tightly, taking careful measured steps, Dean gave him a reassuring look. But Cas's bad feeling still didn't go away.

"Bobby which way do we have to go next" inquired Sam

"Just give me a moment" said Bobby bringing out the map and turning it this way and that trying to figure out their location.

"Sam watch out" Dean yelled, as a bunch of men in white uniforms stormed around the corner, organising into careful planned ranks, seizing Sam and putting a gun to his head.

"Hold it there Dean Winchester" said one of the officials banishing his gun "move one step more and we will not be afraid to shoot your brother"

"You wouldn't dare" said Dean assuredly

"Wouldn't we" said one of the officials raising there gun and shooting Rufus in the head without thought or emotion, Bobby bit back a cry of alarm.

"Did you think you could get away with this Mr Winchester, a clever escape plan that you think we wouldn't notice" said one of the officials "You never left our sight, we had been monitoring you the whole time, documenting your activities; as how do you say an experiment. To see how the angel here will get along in a normal human environment"

"You bastards" Dean swore

"No need for profanities Mr Winchester, we will be taking the subject back immediately,enough data has been gathered to terminate the experiment. It is getting to be more risky than intended to continue. Just step aside and no one else needs to get hurt"

"Like hell" said Dean stepping more in front of Cas "You barbarians aren't touching one single feather on Cas"

"Maybe this will help persuade you" said an official raising the gun again, shooting Bobby quickly, effortlessly in the head before he even had time to turn.

"No" exclaimed Sam and Dean, a pained cry escaping from them both, tears leaking out and blurring vision.

"Just give them what they want Dean" said Sam, still being held by one of the officials, gun pointed to his temple. A look of betrayal crossed Dean's face, and for a moment he considered it, but looking back at Castiel's resigned look of barely concealed fear he couldn't do it. Gathering his courage he elbowed one of the officials tackling them to the ground stealing there gun and taking them hostage.

"Okay now were more on level footing, and I have the leverage. How bout we make a deal?"

"What leverage?" said one of the officials looking confused

"I got one of your guys here and I'll hand him over, uninjured, if you hand Sam over immediately" The official just raised his gun, shooting the other official in the head that Dean had hostage "Mr. Winchester you never had any leverage. Give the angel over now and we'll let you both live with minimal punishment" Dean was shocked and dismayed, his last hope was gone. He was frozen caught in the space between Sam and Cas not sure what to do, He took a step forward than another step back, undecisive. It felt like choosing who he loved more and he didn't have an answer to that.

"Oh for god sake" said the lead official Judy "This is taking far too long, just shoot the youngest one Craig" Craig gave her a look of doubt, " you sackless imbecile. Why do I have to everything my self" Judy grabbed the gun, raising it, aiming it towards Sam. A look of fear reflected in Sam's eyes, in his last glance at life, he searched for his brother, to say sorry. But as Judy raised the gun Dean came barreling towards her, knocking the gun astray. Sam heaved a breathe in relief, but Dean had fallen to the ground, pale and lifeless "Dean" Sam cried struggling against Craig and breaking free "Dean" he ran to his brother cradling him. Dean had been shot and blood was leaking out of his side "Sammy" Dean coughed relieved Sam was okay.

"Dean" Sam cried "Dean. Don't leave me Dean"

"Im not going to, I'm fine Sammy" said Dean trying to get up, but falling down to the floor.

##~##

Meanwhile the scientists had cornered Cas against the corner, surrounding him, poking him with cattle prods, calling at him like a wild animal. Castiel couldn't see a thing as they were blocking his view but he heard a gun shot go off and sam's pained cry for his brother. Cas gathered him self together, taking up that soldier mentality that had once came so easily to him, he threw his jacket off, spreading his wings out to their full length. With powerful sweeping swipes he cleared a path, efficiently and quickly snapping anyones necks who got in his way. He threw their lifeless bodies to the ground and ran over to Dean.

"Dean" Cas cried kneeling next to him

"Hey Cas" Dean coughed looking up from Sam's lap "You okay?"

"Im fine" said Cas putting on a wobbly smile but failing, tears bursting forth as he noticed

The blood leaking from Dean's side

"Dean you're injured" said Cas. Dean looked down, noticing the gravity of the situation for the first time. He just stared at his side as his life slowly ebbing away, a sense of peace and acceptance took hold of him. Cas held his hand, knowing there was nothing he could do to save Dean, his injuries were too much. Dean coughed again biting down trying to hide the signs of pain from Sam.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do something for me"

"Anything"

"Look after Sammy for me will you" a grim look crossed Cas's face but he nodded

"Dean no" Sam exclaimed "You cant give up, you have to fight this"

"Stay safe okay, get out and get the other keys, don't stay here any longer than necessary, Cas will protect you"

"No Dean, you cant leave me, you're my brother, your meant to be around protecting me"

Dean gave one last smile at Cas, than another at Sam. He coughed and took one last shallow breathe. He just closed his eyes and slipped away that day, wrapped in his brothers arms and holding his lovers hand.

Sam let out a chocking sob, Cas gathered Sam in his arms, Sam sobbing his heart out into Cas's shirt. Cas told him it was okay, rubbing sooting figures on his back, after a while Sam's violent sobs had calmed turning into quiet ones. Sam still clutched onto Cas, as a life support, for all it was worth. Cas heard distant clatter of people waking, if they didn't move soon they would be spotted, an angel kneeling on the floor holding an sobbing boy, surrounded by dead bodies. Cas got up from the floor, bringing Sam up with him, drying Sam's tears.

"Wait here" he commanded Sam gently. He went to the corner stepping over the bodies and grabbed his jacket, putting it over his wings. He also moved Dean to the edge of the hallway, placing a last kiss on his forehead. He took one last look at Deans still lifeless face and turned his back on Deans lifeless body forever. He grabbed Sam's hand in his, making good on the promise to get Sam out. Even if it killed him he Wasnt going to let Dean down. Sam followed along robotically, upset and barely there. Cas was just as silent, locking his emotions away, they were too dangerous to be looked at now. They camped in an alcove for the night, Cas took first watch and as Sam slept. Cas let silent tears fall from his eyes, mourning his beloved for the last and only time he could ever allow himself to. From this moment on he had to be Castiel the soldier if he was going to survive this, no mercy. He had to kill without thought or emotion, and if Sam was going to get out of here, alive he had to become the same, forget boyhood innocence and become a perfect killing machine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2**

The next few months were tough on both Sam and Castiel. Castiel was trying to train Sam to be just like him, a soldier. But Sam was still upset over his brothers death; Bobby's death; and leaving the only home he had ever known, even if it was a cruel evil place. Only to be dropped into a unfamiliar dessert plain with a creature he hardly knew, and wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

"Damn it Sam, how difficult is it, you take the bullet put it in the gun and fire" said Castiel shooting the gun

"Im sorry Cas " said Sam sniffling "I'll try harder, it's just a difficult task to master"

"Sam what did I say about crying"

"Good soldiers hide their emotions to not show fear in front of the enemy. Showing weakness leads to injury or death"

"Damn right, so why are you crying"

"Im sorry Cas, It'll stop soon just give it a moment"

"Sam what did I tell you? It's not Cas anymore, its Castiel"

"Sorry Castiel" said Sam. Sam had been apologising a lot these last few months, and half the time he didn't even know why he was apologising.

"Were moving on in 5 minutes, pack you stuff, and get yourself together soldier"

"Okay Castiel" Sam agreed. Castiel turned away and Sam let the gun drop to the ground, they had been practicing for hours, and it was stating to take its toll. Sam rubbed his aching muscles and started to pack his few meagre possessions they had managed to sneak out of the institute. Picking up his hoodie he recalled the night they escaped. Through weeks of planning and hiding they had managed to get all objects they needed to escape, but at last minute the officials had got wind of where they were and what they were planning. They were escaping, running out the huge metal door in the middle of the night, steps quick and hard against the metal walkway, the sound of guns firing, people were dropping dead, dogs were chasing them. At one point they were almost cornered, till Cas took of his jacket and spread his wings. He grabbed Sam, and ran as hard as he could, taking to the sky's, half way up a bullet managed to graze him and Cas crash landed in the middle of the desert. Sam dragged him to a nearby cave, where he spent weeks tending to him. Fevered and delirious he would cry out for Dean, each time sending a new stabbing pain into Sam's heart similar to the feeling of a knife going in. He had to remind Cas that Dean was gone and never coming back. Eventually he got better but Sam noticed Cas wasn't the same as before, he was more like a soldier now than even before, he ordered Sam about, and constantly talked about bringing the institute down, constantly training to "get them ready". Sam didn't know what he was getting ready for but it didn't sound good. Sam would sometimes collapsed from exhaustion, having to remind Castiel he was only human, and not a very old human at that. Castiel would seen displeased, but he would reluctantly tell Sam to get some rest. Other times Sam would emotionally break down, thinking of his brothers death or Bobby's. Castiel would turn away in disgust, telling him to get over it, with a stern look plastered on his face. Sam would question him, "why wasn't he upset? Didn't he feel? Didnt he miss Dean too?" He would reply "he didn't have the luxury to feel". That confused Sam, "You cant just not feel, turn your emotions off like a tap" He would reply. Castiel would just then turn away, ignoring Sam for the rest of the day. Sam was still trying to figure Cas out, but he still hadn't managed to suss out what was running through this new Castiel's head, not in the way which Dean used to be able to. He concluded that if he just left it alone Cas would be ready to talk in his own time.

"You ready yet Sam? We gotta move on before it gets too dark"

"Coming" said Sam picking up his bag, a heavy weight on his young shoulders.

##~##

Sitting around the campfire Castiel poked the fire, sending sparks up into the starry night sky, Sam turned over in his sleep. Cas was the one who took most of the night watches because he couldn't sleep anyway. At night he was vulnerable, the time of sleep, thats the time when the nightmares crept in. He didn't like the nightmares, he never had any control over them. Hell, Cas didn't like dreaming at all, even the good dreams left him with sadness and longing when he woke up. So he preferred to sit up, watching over Sam like he promised Dean he would. Castiel heard a sound, a rustling in the bushes, his wings twitched "Who's there" he called, picking up a knife, tucking it in his jeans, then grabbing a gun. He investigated walking slowly, carefully, avoiding twigs. He parted the foliage walking into the bush, picking up a stick and whacking it about. A coyote ran out startled by the noise, he grabbed it by the scruff and cut its throat with his knife. Cleaning his knife off he tucked it back in his jeans, Looking up from the ground he saw a figure in the distance. It was dark in the night and the figure was hard to see, but the general form was recognisable "Dean?" He called, "but no, it couldn't be" he thought "Dean was dead"

"Cas" Sam called "Where are you? What are you doing over there?"

"I thought I saw something" said Cas looking back, but the figure had disappeared

"What?' asked Sam worried

"Nothing" said Castiel shaking his head to rid it of foolish thoughts "It was nothing. Go back to sleep Sam, I'll keep watch",he picked up the dead coyote and returned to the fire, placing it beside the fire and stared into it thoughtfully. It couldn't be Dean. Dean was dead, but it sure looked like him. Cas concluded he was loosing it again, seeing things, his minds way of comforting him to deal with the sudden lose of Dean.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days Castiel had the distinct feeling of being watch, a tingling sensation at the back of his neck, but every time he turned around to catch the perpetrator, there was no one there, just empty space and a feeling of going mad.

"Did you see that?" asked Sam

"What?" Commanded Castiel

"I thought, I saw a figure watching us in the distance" replied Sam

"You've seen him too!" said Castiel astounded "I'm not going mad! The figure is real! You've seen him!"

Sam was a bit scared by Castiel's crazy ravings, jumping around like he had been bitten by a snake. He preferred strict Castiel to this mad Castiel any day.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Sam, looking at the empty space were the figure had once resided.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out" he said, grabbing a shotgun and taking off at a high speed run.

"Wait Castiel!" Sam called after the retreating angel, but he didn't even look back, Sam picked up his own gun running after Castiel

##~##

Castiel creeped up behind the figure and tackled him to the ground. He aimed the shot gun "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Wow there angel, you think you would recognise your own boyfriend"

"Dean" he lowered the shotgun slightly, still pinning Dean down "No it cant be you, you're dead"

"Cas its me, and if you wouldn't mind letting me up, I cant breathe with you kneeling on my chest"

"Dean...you're here...you're alive...Dean...you're alive!" he realised leaning down kissing him hard, getting red dust all over them, as Dean turned them around till he was the one on top.

"Castiel! What the hell! Why are you kissing the guy who's been creeping on us all day?"

"Hey Sammy" said Dean pausing in kissing Cas to greet his brother.

"Dean" said Sam with wonder "Dean" tears started spilling, Dean went over to Sam embracing him in a hug

"Shhh, Sammy its okay, I'm okay"

"But how Dean, you were dead, we all saw you die, I held your lifeless body as your spirit left your body"

"Does it matter. I'm here now. That's all that matters" said Dean changing the subject "Now c'mon, what you've been up to? You're all grown up now, gotten more muscles, filled in, bout time"

"Castiel has been training me to defend my self"

"He has, has he, well lets see you shoot a gun" Sam took the gun off his back, that he had gotten used to carrying around, aimed and fired

Dean whistled "Impressive, You got yourself a good teacher there, we'll have to go out shooting some time"

"Since when have you known how to shoot" Sam said suspicious

"You pick things up here and there" said Dean evasively changing the topic yet again "Now lets see how good Cas is, if he is worth the praise, here hit that target"

"That one"

"No wussy, the one in the far back, the tallest cactus"

"No problem" he aimed and fired sending chunks of the cactus flying into the air

"Now lets see how good you are, cowboy" said Castiel referencing Deans boots and hat, which made him look a bit like a midwestern hero.

Dean pulled out a pistol from his belt, and pointed it at Cas, cocking it. "Wow Dean, what are you doing? Watch where you're pointing that thing" he snapped out of it, the glazed look which had just adorned his face disapearing "Jeez Cas take a joke" he said pointing the gun into the distance letting off a shot to nowhere in particular "I'm sick of this game, what type of grub you got here, I'm starving" he walked over to the fire looking into the pot, full of vegetables and chopped up lizards, he grabbed a bowl pouring him self some. "You guys going to join me, or just stare at me like starstruck sheep"

"Right" said Cas getting a bowl and sitting on the log next to Dean, Sam doing the same, but a bit more further away than Cas was sitting. They ate in silence, everyone giving each other suspicious glances over the edge of the bowl.

"Okay enough of this tense silent shit, I'm back from the dead, cant you at least be happy"

"We're happy Dean, I'm very happy, but isn't it a bit suspicious after months of we thinking you were dead you suddenly show up now, right as rain, a grin plastered on your face as if you hadn't died all those months ago, leaving me and Sam to grieve over your dead body. It's just hard to believe your back"

"Well start believing it. I'm back. Why do you have to question it. Isn't this meant to be a good thing, but your turning this into something bad. I'm not a zombie Cas. Still the same old me. Don't believe me, ask me anything"

"I believe you. But how?" said Cas frustrated "How are you back? Last time I checked dead people just don't become alive again, no matter how much you wish"

"I see" said Dean realising "You don't think this is real. What you think this is a dream or something? That you'll wake up any moment"

Cas shifted in his seat, Sam punched him on the arm "What was that for" he said biting back a cry of pain.

"You punch people to show there not dreaming" replied Sam

"Ill punch you in a minute" threatened Castiel

"Break it up" intervened Dean "Do you believe you're not dreaming yet"

Cas nodded but still wasn't entirely convinced "Hey Sam, go to bed will you" Dean said

"But its still light out" he complained "Well go collect some food or whatever you usually do at this time of day, just go far from here", realisation dawned on Sam "Ew gross Dean, If you wanted some time alone with Castiel all you had to do was ask"

"Shut up bitch" replied Dean

"Jerk" said Sam picking up the bucket walking off

##~##

"So Dean, I guess you didn't send Sam off to talk about the weather" said Cas sidling up to Dean when he didnt move.

" No I didn't" said Dean threateningly, pulling out a gun

"Dean wha-" said Cas slack jawed, once could be considered a joke but twice was no joke

"Shut up, you freak. No more talking. You got two options, come with me and shut up or be shot"

"Dean what's going on-" Dean let of a warning shot

"Next time will be through your skull. I said shut up" Dean got out a rope and tied Cas up, Cas shocked out of his wits, let him do it. By the time he got his senses back, he was tied up tight, the ropes cutting into his wings.

"Get up"

"Dea-"

"I said get up, start walking, don't look back. I'm taking you back to where you belong"

"Dean this is madness. It's me. Snap out of it"

"Start walking" he said putting the gun to his back. Cas having no option started walking, stumbling a bit as the ropes constricted his movement.

After a while Cas risked talking "Dean, whatever they've done to you, you have to fight it. You can't do this" Dean was unresponsive, ignoring him. After a long while the institute could be seen in the far distance, Cas took to begging "Please Dean. You cant make me go back there. You promised you would get me out. You cant take me back. Please Dean. You promised to keep me safe. Think of Sam" Dean paused "Your brother, remember him. He wouldn't want you to do this"

"Shut up" said Dean angrily

It wasnt much but it was something, Cas pushed more

"What would Sam think of his big brother, leaving him all alone in the middle of the dessert. Working for the bad guys. This isn't right, you know this, this isn't you. The real you would never do this. The real you hated them"

That struck something in Dean, he got out the gun, butting the end against Cas's skull knocking him out

"Annoying freak" said Dean, picking Cas up slinging him over his shoulder and walking into the institute


	15. Chapter 15

"Well done Dean" the scientist congratulated "Marvellous job"

"Proud to serve" said Dean saluting

"Yes, yes" said the scientist "Just strap him to the table and leave "Dean hesitated

"Did you hear me, subject 51501" he said looking at his clipboard "Strap subject Castiel to the table."

"Sorry no can do" Replied Dean resolutely,

"You will obey" said the scientist placing his clipboard down, "I brought you back to life and I can destroy you again. Think of the other miracles more tests on the angel can bring. We brought you back to life with but a small sample from the angels wings, think of all the possibilities" Dean roundhouse kicked him. Secuirity came running in immediately from their station by the door, overwhelming Dean and ripping Castiel from his grasp, they strapping him to the table. They took Dean away and restrained him in a dark, dank, barely furnished holding cell. "Those bastards may have tortured and broken me, but they don't have me anymore" Dean thought "I'm going to fix this, I'll get Cas out, no matter what it cost's me"

##~##

"Cas... That you in the next cell"

"Dean" came Cas's weak reply

"You okay?"

"Are you okay?"

"I asked you first"

"Yeah... sure... I'm fine"

"Good...yeah...that's good...so... Those bastards been doing any experiments on you?"

"No...just examinations. They seem to have given up on me really. They do anything to you?"

"No. Nothing other than the usual"

"Dean"

"Yeah"

"Never mind"

"C'mon, what were you going to say...Cas"

"Im still here" came Cas's faint reply

"C'mon dont leave me in suspense, what were you going to say"

"I love you, I'm glad you came back to me"

"I Love you too Cas, love you too"

The next room was silent, and no matter how long Dean called Cas, no reply was heard. Though if he pressed his ear up against the metal wall separating their rooms he could hear tiny movements, he assumed Cas had just fallen asleep.

##~##

"Cas"

"Yeah"

"Why dont you hate me for bringing you back here, you should, I would"

"Dean I could never hate you"

"You should, you were free, and I brought you back"

"You didnt know what you were doing"

"But it was me. It was me who did this to you. I should have tried harder...resisted more"

"You did your best"

"My best wasn't good enough. It's all my fault we're back in this shit hole"

"Dean, its not your fault. It's them, you're a good person, you cant blame yourself for what they made you do, don't you ever forget that. You hear me?

"Yes"

"You hear me"

"Yes Cas, I hear you"

##~##

Screaming, dreadful screaming awoke Dean,

"Cas, Cas!, Cas!"

More screaming from the room adjacent his

Dean felt so helpless, "Cas...its...it's okay. I'm here. Concentrate on my voice" More screaming came from the room "C'mon Cas" more screaming again "Why... Why, How about I tell you a story... distract you from the pain... Cas...um... You know what I imagine for us... When we get outta here...Let's say, I don't know, they forget to lock the door one day, and we creep out. We go back to the dessert, we find Sam" More painful screams, Dean continued louder "We find Sam, you teach us how to hunt, Sam will cook us soup, and i'll" more broken screams "Well I'll be there protecting you from all the bad things out there, and every night we'll look at the stars, just lay there peacefully. I'll even teach you their names. Then maybe we'll make love under the moonlight, and we'll be happy, Cas we'll be so happy under the stars making love" tears fell from Dean's eyes "and we'll grow old together out in that dessert. Me, You and Sam will be a fucking happy family for once, like In the fairy tales my mom used to tell me. I'll be your night in shining armour and you can" stained laughter "be the prince" the screaming had stopped "Cas" Dean called

"Cas" there was no answer "Cas, please answer; please; please; don't be dead" he begged, "God if your out there, one of your angels is here, and he's hurting really bad, and well I need him. I need him to live. So if you can at all... just... please, get him out. I don't really care about me, I deserve this, so just take him okay. Get him out, take him away, take him far away"

"Small sobs could be heard next door "Cas is that you?"

"Dean"

"You still there? You okay?"

"Dean I've been lying to you. They didn't stop the experiments, the tests, the torture. I lied to spare you feelings, but its too much. I cant hold on much longer, too much" he said

"No Cas, you cant let go. I know it hurts now, but you'll get through it, you always get through it, I'll help you get through it, we'll get through it together, just keep listening to the sound of my voice"

Cas cried "It's too much Dean, they've broken me in all meaning of the word"

"Just a little longer" he begged "I'll think of a way to get us out, you'll see"

##~##

A knocking could be heard, like a drill, and a hammer resounding against the door. Dean jumped back flatening against the rear wall, picking up the shard of glass he had obtained, he redied himself.

" Don't attack, Dean, it's me"

"He squinted " Sammy"

"Yeah its me Dean"

"Who that with you?"

"Its a long story, but basically, they're like me, fugitives. After you guys left I found them and we broke in here, we've come to rescue you"

Dean looked at his rescuers, they all had wings stitched on their jackets.

"Cas" he thought "Cas!" he pushed through the crowd. Stopping at the door of the other room, Sam was holding him back

"Dean, dont" he said,

He had to see, he had to see Cas. He pushed Sam off, running into the other cell. He dropped to his knees letting out a pained cry, "Cas" he said, it was Cas but not Cas. What was once Cas was all but gone. His wings were cut and he was servely mutilated, pricks from needles all along his arms, cuts and slices all along his body, burns and other atrocities done to him from medical experiments "Cas" he numbly said crawling to his body and gathering him in his arms rocking him "I'm so sorry, cas, this is all my fault, I killed you, I killed you and its all my fault" Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, stilling his rocking

"C'mon Dean, we gotta go, we cant hold them off for much longer, the bombs going to blow.

Dean.

Dean, do you hear me," he said concerned "Dean are you listening"

"Sam, your brothers gone, he's not with the living anymore"

"He's dead" said Sam shocked

"No I mean hes not **_here_**, he's somewhere else, and I dont think hes coming back, I've seen what that type of thing does to a man and I'm saying he wont be coming back easy"

"C'mon Dean" said Sam shaking him "you're stronger than this" Dean just stared off into the distance, blankly. Then he blinked turning to look at Sam. Sam let out a breathe in relief, "Let's go Sam" he weakly said, grabbing a blanket off the bed, wrapping Cas up. He Carried Cas out of the institute, blood soaking through the blanket.

##~##

They stood and watched as the institute first blew up in a massive cloud, then burned to the ground. All of the innocences got out, but the scientists who tortured, terrorised and maimed were "trapped" and burned along with the institute. Dean turned and walked off "Dean where are you going?" Sam asked worried, trying to follow "Dean"

"Sam" one of his friends put their hand on his shoulder, "Let him go" Sam stopped trying to follow and just watched the retreating figure of his brother, carrying his dead lover off into the distance.

##~##

Hours later Dean had dug a decent sized hole, next to a wall of rock. He placed Cas gently in, still wrapped in the green blanket. He took out a lazer he had swiped from one of his rescuers and inscribed onto the rock face:

HERE LIES

CASTIEL MILTON

B 2050

D 12050

_Rest in peace my angel, may you finally find happiness._

"It would have to do" Dean thought, he grabbed a handful of dirt saying Cas's last rights and pushed the rest of the dirt over Cas's covered body. He let two tears fall on his grave, picked a white flower and placed it upon the grave site. "Wait for me up there" he told Cas looking towards e picked up his cowboy hat he still had with him, dusted the dirt off and walked off into the setting sun, tears still falling upon the ground.

**THE END**


End file.
